3 Devil Senin
by Angonking
Summary: People sorry for the problems Retarded friend posted this up when it wasn't finished sorry again so dont read until june the 13th


Disclaimers I do not own the Naruto Cast well atleast not yet

Also this is my first fanfiction I don't have time for haters so to all Haters Suck my Balls!!!

* * *

Death of the Yellow Devil 

Sarutobi can you do me favor.Yes Yondaime what is it? My son after I seal the Kyuubi inside him want you to send him to the Land hidden in the darkness. But Yondaime why there? My brother is the Devikage there he will train the boy when he is 10 years old he will return here to become a ninja, but knowing my brother Naruto will return at sannin level. I want him to become Hokage when he is ready,

(3 Hours later)

Yeah Yondaime here all the ninjas rejoyced. RASENGAN a giant blue spear was launched at the Hellbent Kyuubi. **HA HA HA HA HA YONDAIME YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN YOU CAN STOP ME I"M THE ALL POWERFUL NINE TAILED FOX.** Well Kyuubi that where your wrong. Black chakra formed around yondaime.** SO YOU ONE OF DEVIL DECENT AREN,T YOU YONDAIME I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO KILL ONE FROM THE DEVIL CLAN. **Kyuubi you talk to much Wind of death RASENGAN.

**YONDAIME YOU MANAGED TO HIT ME BUT YOUR FOREGETTING ABOUT SOMETHING.** What?** THIS!!** One of Kyuubi's tails impaled the fourth Hokage. Sealing jutsu, trying to hurry things up Yondaime quickly sealed Kyuubi's soul into Naruto before falling dead to the floor saying sorry Naruto.

(Two Days Later)

A unfamiliar shinobi wearing all black with all black forehead protectors approached the broken Konoha gates. Stae your business said the chunnin guard. We're here to pick up my nephew Kazuma Naruto. Oh right this way to the Hokage's office. Who was that said the other chunnin, that was the Devikage, so that Demon child leaving the village, Looks like it.

(At the Hokage's office)

Lord Hokage the the Devikage has arrived yelled the red eyed jounin, Please let him in, Lord Devi, please call me Ryo I hate being formal, well Ryo this is the address of the hospital that Naruto is in.

* * *

(Five years later) 

Well I see after five years you three still are unseparable. Daddy how come Naruto was able to use his power Kari(5) said, (Kari is one of my characters she and her brother Rei are the other devil sennin) because Naruto comes from two bloodlines so one has activated but his devil bloodline hasn't activated yet Rei (7) said,_ But that all he needs was the Dragan eye _(The Dragan eye is a bloodline some what like the sharingan but it copies bloodline trait)_soI think it time to start training, _Ryo thought. Naruto Rei and Kari get your training gear it's time your training intensify, WHAT we already have 1000 pound weights on all limbs all three said in unison. Yes that is a bit lite so how bout 2000 pounds on each limb.(Yes people i'm torturing little kids but how else are they they going to get to senin level) Why are you torturing us have you not know of child labor laws, yeah but that has nothing to do with training

Water we need watersaid all three of the cousins said t the same time, Come on a 100 mile run is nothing, yeah to you we're kids. yes kids with strong bloodlines, comented Ryo. But you notice that you chakra reserves have almost doubled plus i'm going to teach you my brother's jutsu the Rasengan Naruto eyes widen when he heard that. So Naruto how long do think ot will take you to master this jutsu?Kari asked. Give me three days. Don't get full of yourself Naruto Rei said calmly. He right Naruto it took your father three years to make this jutsu Ryo pointed out to Naruto. Hey I'm a kid i'm supposed to try to advaance further that the genaration before me right, and plus we all have super human strength like Tsunade so how hard can this jutsu be_.You have no idea what this jutsu is capable of Naruto_, Ryo thought to himself

* * *

(Two years later) 

Naruto was running though the forest when suddenly he fall from the tree only to be caught by his uncle. Dad what wrong with him? Kari asked concern about her cousin. he's probably just warnout he be back to his loud self in a day or two Rei said looking calm. Hold on dad what that on his belly?Kari stated. That the prison that hold the Kyuubi. So all thi time Naruto had a demon inside of him? _Kickass I ogot a demon for a cousin._Kari thought, Lets fet him back to the House so he can rest up, Rei said worring about the wellbeing for his cousin

(Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto found himself in a dark hall filld with leaky pipes that lead him to a giant cage with a piece of paper that said seal. That has to be the dumbest seal I've evar seen.** YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL FOR THAT SEAL FOR IT'S PROTECTING YOU FROM BEING MY NEXT MEAL**, and who the hell are you? **I'M THE GREAT NINE TAILED FOX YOU LITTLE BRAT**. Well if you are locked up here that means you're not so great, **INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT, DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOU ARE? **No and should I care? **POOR LITTLE KIT WAS NEVER TOLD THE TRUTH HA HA HA HA. **So what so funny and what are you talking about what truth? **I WAS SEALED INSIDE OF YOU BY THE YONDAIME OF KONOHA, **O.k. so for you are not allowed to say you're great anymore. lunging his massive claw at Naruto though the cage only to have it stop by Yondaime hokage. **WHAT YOUR DEAD I KILLED YOU MYSELF. **Kyuubi you're foregettin you're in my mind so I can make anything that I want here like my father here who is stopping you from trying to hurt me. **I LIKE YOU KIT YOU ARE THE ONLY PESON THAT WAS NOT AFRAID OF MY POWER SO I WILL GIVE YOU A GIFT**. And what that? **I GROW TRIED OF THIS WORLD SO I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU ALL OF MY POWER SO I CAN GO TAKE OVER HELL**. Kyuubi are you going soft**. YOU WISH KIT THERE IS APERSON I WISH TO DEFEAT**. It my father isn't it**, HE DEFEAT ME I MUST HAVE MY REVENGE**, well do what you got to do

* * *

(Two days later) 

Naruto woke up with the biggest surprise ever he had purple slit eyes and a tail. Holy Shit what did that fox do to me_. Seen like Naruto saw his new fox look_. What with all the commotion? Rei said sleepily, my eyes my eyes there purple and I got tail, and so, Rei said uncaring Juast don't let Kari see it or she going to tackle you and pet you tail ha ha ha, you'resick in the head aren't you Rei,Naruto said. let just ask my dad for help, Hey dad Naruto need your help with something, Rei shouted. If its about the tail tell him to cover it up with a genjutsu,Ryo said before turn over and going back to sleep, Hey why is everyone shouting so early in the morning, Kari said wiping her eyes, Naruto got a fox tail and went nuts, yeah whatever WHAT let me see Naruto, Kari said before she tackled him and stared rubbing his tail, STOP you're me pppppppuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrr like a little kitten. _Man why are giels attracted to fluffy things,_ Naruto thought befor going to a forceful sleep due to Kari rubbing his tail

* * *

(Thee years Later ) 

Naruto it's time for us to head to Konoha, Ryo said. Alright be down in a minute I finaly came up with the perfect outfitcoming down the stairs with all black pants a blue longsleeve and all black sleeveless hoodjacket. (like the one Sora has in KH2) Naruto I have a mission for you. And what's that?

* * *

(Konoha Gates)

Please state you business, said a chunin guard,we're here to see the Hokage. Right this way

* * *

(Hokage's tower)

Lord Hokage the vistors from the Darkness village are here said the Hokages asistant Send them in, okay Please right this way. So this is little Naruto my goodness you look like Yondaime Ugh thank you, so Old man do I really have to go to the ninja academy? why yes you do you never went there in the Darkness village, but i'm as strong as a senin trust me you'll like go there, Naruto we're going to set your new place so just meet me there, okay uncle Ryo. So lord Hokage you really think that going to this academy is going to be good for me, yes I do so why not give it a chance, alright when do start. tomorrow, okay but on one condition, and what's that?

* * *

(Ninja academy)

Class we have a new student his name Uzumaki Naruto. In came a boy with three feet long blonde hair in a ponytail wearing all black, ugh hi. Hey Sakura the new kid kindda hot don't you think, hey Ino but he's not as hot as Sasuke. Um Iruka sensei who is the strongest i the class, well Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke is the top student, well get ready to call his second best, So you think you can beat me dobe said the raven haired Sasuke, No I know I can beat you, well then let's settle this at lunchtime, Okay but your're going to lose

* * *

(Lunchtime)

Hey everyone it Sasuke Vs the New kid moments later. 


End file.
